


[podfic] If Dundee cake be the food of love

by Lilliburlero, Naraht



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: Aging, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of 'If Dundee cake be the food of love' by Naraht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If Dundee cake be the food of love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Dundee cake be the food of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416271) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



This is my first, slightly rough attempt at a podfic; Naraht was kind enough to offer me 'If Dundee Cake...' as a guinea pig...or perhaps that should be a ferret...? Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

[ Hosted and downloadable at Tindeck: **dundee cake.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/yjdu)


End file.
